


Storm

by mercipourlevenin



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercipourlevenin/pseuds/mercipourlevenin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the "Imagine Person A of your OTP waking up for a midnight snack and Person B scares Person A on accident." prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok so this is the first thing ive even attempted to write in forever im so sorry you have to witness this

Aoba was woken by thunder claps and the sound of heavy raindrops pelting down onto the roof overhead.  He rubbed his eyes, cursing the unwelcome weather disrupting his precious sleep. He tossed and turned for what seemed like an eternity before he decided to move his focus. He hoped the heat received from being wrapped in his boyfriends arms would be enough to coax him back to sleep. He rolled over expecting to be met with the familiar smile of Clear,but he found his lovers usual resting place unoccupied. Aoba knew clear must have fell asleep on the couch, when Aoba went up to bed clear said that he'd be right up, but Aoba knew he was too involved with the current TV show to expect him to move from that spot anytime soon. Aoba looked to the clock up on the wall, 3:50am. The rain was still beating down onto the roof, and it sure didn't sound as if it was going to stop anytime soon. He heard his stomach growl, the unexpected noise making him jump a little. "Nothing wrong with a past midnight snack right?" He slowly rolled out of bed.

 

 

Aoba sat at the kitchen table wrapped in his beds comforter, his lap covered in doughnut crumbs. He held a tea cup in both of his hands, a weak attempt to bring warmth back into his slowly numbing fingertips. He knew something about rain always pulled a chill into his bones, so he learned to stay as warm as he could whenever the weather turned foul. He brought the cup again to his lips to finish off the last of his tea. Lost in his own thoughts, he felt a kiss being placed to the top of his head.

Aoba didn't expect it.

Aoba screamed like a little girl.

 

 

"AAOBA-SAN! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU!"  Aoba got out of his chair to find a familiar mop of white hair and his boyfriend underneath it.

"No Clear, I'm sorry, I should have realized it was you. Did you fall asleep on the couch again?"  Aoba tried hard to not to show fear still left in his voice, but Aoba had always been easy to scare, and he was convinced every citizen of Midorijima could hear how his heart was beating out of his chest.

"Yes Aoba-san. I didn't even realize how late it had gotten until I heard you stumbling around in here."

"I was that loud?"

"Well you aren't exactly quiet when you're sleepy." Clear said, a smile growing quickly across his lips.

"Oi, you should learn how to be quiet, dork."

"Aoba-san, always so mean to me."

Aoba lifted up his arms around Clears neck, requesting to be carried back to bed. Clear happily obliged.

 

 

Clear reached their bedroom and placed Aoba back onto he bed, quickly following suit and pulling Aoba back into his chest.

"Aoba?"

"Hmn, Clear?" Aoba mumbled into clears chest, already quickly falling back to sleep.

"I love you."

 

Clear received only a muffled snore in return.

And he was more than okay with that.


End file.
